1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a picked-up image correcting method, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is often a case where when a user shoots (images) an object with a digital camera, the shape of the object differs from its original shape depending on the positional relationship and the angle between the digital camera and the object.
For example, when a user shoots a normal rectangular shaped object, the object is imaged into a distorted rectangle due to the angle between the digital camera and the object unless the object is shot from the front.
One solution to the problem is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-143092.
According to the publication, when a user shoots a normal rectangular shaped object from an arbitrary angle, the digital camera performs a contour extraction process on the shot image. When it is determined from the contour extraction process that the contour is a distorted rectangle surrounded by four lines, the digital camera corrects the distorted rectangle into a normal rectangle before recording the image.
In this way, the extraction of the contour in the contour extraction process and correction of the distorted rectangle into a normal rectangle, allowing the shape of the object image to be corrected into its original shape even if the object image is shot with a certain angle.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the invention to provide an imaging apparatus, a picked-up image correcting method, and a program product which is able to correct a distorted image of a circular (perfect circle) shaped object that is shot from arbitrary angle, into its original normal shape.